


Center Stage

by theladyinred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinred/pseuds/theladyinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he war is over and Harry just wants to be loved. How do Severus and Lucius fit into that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Center Stage

Center stage was a high. Attention was addictive, having eyes like a spotlight follow every movement with such a hunger and longing, wanting and waiting to have and to touch. They needed to see him perform, grateful for each sway of his hips, each dip of his body and every light flick of his wrist. He smirked. It got him high. Even now as he teased them with the slow rocking of his hips to the beat they couldn't look away.

It was only in this club he could escape and forget. The war was over and Voldermort had fallen like prophecy stated. He had fully expected to die that day. He wanted to die. Albus had know about the abuse from the Dursleys. Albus encouraged it.A beaten, broken and starved Harry was easier to control, much easier to convince to throw his life away for Albus’s cause. At first he just hide in Grimwauld Place. The property now left to him in Sirus’s will. He didn't have to work, his parents vaults still held plenty of money and with the entirety of the black fortune left to him he was rather wealthy. 

He was getting shite faced at this club when he watched a blonde on stage shake his hips and hypnotize the entire floor and he wanted that power. He came back every night to see the blonde perform his ritual. Finally the club owner approached him and offered the chance to dance. The blonde became his teacher. His first lesson starting that night. Two days later he become Jade and took the last spot of the night. That was over a year ago Harry recalled as he finished up his set giving his congregation of lust filled voyeurs a small bow before sauntering off stage. This was his favorite part, hearing the yells and rants for him to come back, to fill an insatiable void inside the men who watched him dance. He smirked to himself as the echoes of desperate men become silent and he made his way into the dancers lounge shielded in heavy sound proofing spells. 

Harry smiled as he saw the blonde sitting on one of the leather couches.  
"Dragon." Harry greeted the boy by his stage name before plopping down next to him.

"Have a good night?" the blonde replied. 

"All my nights are good nights." 

Dragon looked upon Harry in faux shock and threw his hands up in an overly dramatic gesture. " I've created a monster!" 

Harry laughed. "Don't worry Draco your still the biggest queen here."

Draco gave him a small laugh "Yes well I don't expect you to ever learn the fine art of grace Potter. That would be asking for miracles."

Harry rolled his eyes and pinched the bare skin on Draco's upper arm playfully. 

"Owe!" Draco jumped. 

No matter how much had changed, the childish bickering between them was still the norm and both were grateful for that, although the fierce hatred that had once fueled it was completely gone.

"Your doing the dishes tonight!" 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I always do the dishes because your spoiled pale arse cant do anything domestic without destroying something." Harry said recalling the time Draco had tried to wash their cast-iron pan out and ended up setting there kitchen table on fire. 

"I cook." Draco pouted. "and I am not pale." 

"Draco being able to use the microwave isn't cooking." Harry stated trying to stifle a laugh.

Draco was about to retort when they were intrupted.

"What in Merlin's name is a microwave?" 

Both turned their heads to see the Malfoy patriarch and his vampire husband, a certain dark haired ex potions master, standing by the door.  
Harry figured the men must have entered the room unnoticed when the boys were arguing. A slytherin trait he had become accustomed to over the years of living with Draco. Harry looked over the men and found himself blushing. Elegantly dressed they stood shoulders squared back with power and dominance rolling off them in waves. 

Severus looked healthier now. No longer stressed over the tyrannical manipulations of two masters. Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord had fallen in the war and wizarding world couldn't bring them selves to care. Severus was on deaths door during the final battle but was saved by a vampire fighting on the side of light. Severus didn't really change too much in appearance. He had always been a pale man so that wasn't anything new the only tale tell signs was the scarlet ring that lay around his obsidian eyes. Severus also, much to Lucius's delight, had let his hair grow out and not being stuck in the dungeons of Hogwarts with potion fumes allowed his hair to look silky and soft instead of greasy.

Harry had long ago admitted to himself his infatuation with the two men however their bonding had insured that it would never be more the a crush.

"My dearest, if I remember correctly a microwave is a device used to cook food quickly by muggles." Severus said in a voice that Harry both coveted and loathed.

"You are getting your food from a Muggle device? Lucius looked disgusted by the idea.   
"Yes father, I can't just bloody well get a house elf, Hermoine would chop my bollocks off!" 

Harry couldn't help but laugh. 

Severus joined in on Harrys laughter before speaking. "I imagine that young Mr. Weasley would be rather upset if that occurred." 

Draco's scowl turned into one of his patented smirks. "Yes well, he does rather like them." 

Harry took a moment to look over the two aristocratic men. If either of them had a problem with Draco being in a relationship with not only the muggleborn Hermione Granger but Ron Weasley as well they showed no signs of it. 

"Well as much as I love looking at my son prance around stage like a knockturn alley whore in nothing more then leather hot pants. I think we had previous arrangements." 

Harry sighed; Draco hadn’t told him he had plans with his father and Severus, he had hoped to have a drink with Draco tonight. He could have invited Neville over for a cup of tea instead and of now spending the night alone in their small flat it only reminded him of how alone he truly was.

"Yes father, me and Harry just have to go home and change and we will meet you two at Le Lieu de L'amour." Harry only barely caught Draco's words.

Lucius's laughter told Harry that the older blonde must have saw the confusion written all over his face. Remus had always told him that he was like a book in that respect.

"Draco you did tell Harry that he was accompanying us to dinner tonight." Severus's tone told Harry all to well the he knew Draco hadn't.

But Harry had to admit spending the night with his two biggest crushes and his best friend was much better then spending the night alone. So he wasn't going to complain too much. After all what was the worst that could happen…


	2. Sweet Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds..

Draco and Harry took the floo home to their flat in muggle London.

Harry was still a little confused as to how he got himself into this mess. Oh wait that's right I didn't Draco did. Harry thought looking over at Draco as he tossed yet another shirt on the floor. 

"I love you like a brother but I swear if watch you throw one more shirt on the ground I will kill you. You will look great in anything that you wear." 

Draco looked at Harry as if the brunette had grown another head.

"I know. I’m Draco fucking Malfoy. I’m perfect. I am not looking for clothes for me, I am smart enough to pick clothes out in advance, I am looking for something for your lanky little bum."

Harry didn't even bother arguing that he couldn't have picked out something to wear in advance because he hadn't know he was going any where that would make to much common sense. Apparently Malfoys didn’t think common sense was important enough to included into their genetically embedded traits. 

"What’s wrong with I have on?"

Draco curled his lip in disgust as he looked over the jeans and lose fitting T-shirt Harry had thrown on after work. 

Draco turned back to the closet before pulling put an outfit for Harry. Draco threw a pair of tight black leather jeans and a dress shirt the exact color of Harry’s eyes . 

"Put those on, don't button it all the way up and wear those emerald earrings I got you for Christmas last year." 

Harry knew better then to argue with Draco. Last Halloween they had been invited to a party at the burrow and Draco had bound Harry from the ceiling and dressed him after Harry had refused to wear the clothes Draco told him to. Harry shuddered at the memory. 

It took only a few minutes for Harry to dress and pull his hair, now longer, into a ponytail with a green ribbon and run to meet his flatmate downstairs.

"See I knew you were capable of following simple instructions, love" Draco said condescendingly smirking

"Dear,"

"Yes darling?"

"Shut the bloody hell up." 

Harry decided that trying to make sense of the menu in front of him was actually harder then defeating the Dark Lord and he was dammed if he was going to ask a table full of Slytherins for help.

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide?" Lucius's voice beautiful on its own but in French was positively sinful.

"Father asked if you needed help Potter." Draco was trying to stifle a laugh as he spoke.

Harry blushed. "I don't speak french." 

"I can see that Harry." Severus said and the way his name dropped of the older man's tongue made Harry wonder what it would sound like in screamed with him above him or whispered in his ear while Harry was pressed against a stone wall. 

"Let me order for you." Lucius said pulling Harry away from his dirty thoughts involving another man's husband. 

All he wanted was to be taken care, to be loved and wanted. He handed the menu over to Lucius’s outstreached hand without a thought. To have some one else handle things for awhile, to give up control was a bliss Harry took whenever he could.

Lucius ordered him some sort of lobster dish and he was happy with it. He ate slowly savoring each bite. He long ago learned to savor food once out of the Dursley's home now food was easily accessible. He didn't notice the three men watching him eat or the two older men exchanging knowing glances between each other.

"Harry would you like to come to the manor for dessert?" 

Harry looked over at Draco as he was offered the invitation. 

"Oh no dear, I have to meet Mione and Ronald and I am already fashion ably late… Besides I wasn’t invited."

Harry swallowed hard. 

It wasn't as though he didn't want to go. It was that he knew without Draco he was bound to say something stupid and be banned from ever being in the presence of the beautiful men ever again. He would not be able to handle that.

As if sensing his hesitation Severus took Harry’s hand in his. 

"Forgive us but we would only like to spend some time with you. However we understand that our invite is short notice so how about we take a rain check for tomorrow afternoon? We can have tea in Manor. Would that be acceptable?" 

The ex professor let his thumb run along Harry’s palm as he spoke, sending vibrations straight to his cock . Harry found it hard too concentrate. The sensation killing the ability to speak properly. Instead he just nodded his head.

Severus smiled letting go of the younger man’s hand leaning down to place a chaste kiss to it before taking his husband and leaving.

"Draco what just happened?" 

Draco laughed before leaving Harry with a pat in the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds..


	3. The Proposel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds..

It took Harry all morning and several pots of coffee to clam himself down enough to process what had happened.

He was now dressed and before he could talk himself out of it was forced himself into green flames. Harry was thrown out of the fireplace and faintly in the back of his mind he heard Draco’s voice "grace isn't learned it's inbreed in you" He would never tell Draco how right he was. 

Harry fell against something warm and solid as a pair of arms snaked out and wrapped themselves around his waist. Harry inhaled and found that the man above him smelled strongly of sandalwood and pine. 

"Draco told us, you would require some assistance after coming out of the floo." Lucius spoke softly breathing the warm words over Harrys neck a faint laugh on the tip of his words. Harry could only blush as he pulled himself upright stopping to straighten his clothes. 

Lucius found the boys nervousness addictive. He and his husband would have great fun teasing this delicious little faun before they took him upstairs and ravished him within an inch of his life. They had both found that idea of Harry being with any other man simply enraged them so it was best if they kept him to themselves.

"Follow me little one. We will be taking tea out in the courtyard." Lucius said offering the boy a smile before leading him outside.

"Um how is Severus going to..." Harry found that he couldn't find the right words to finish his thought.

"How is he going to be outside with out bursting into flames?" the blonde asked

"Yeah…"

"You seem to forget we are wizards Harry. That every thing you read in muggle fairytales isn't true. This specific courtyard was designed for my great uncle Axbrexes. He too was inflicted with vampirism but enjoyed gardening. The room is inside but the ceiling is painted to be an ever changing sky, perfectly replicating the sky outside at any time of day." As he spoke he lead Harry through a labyrinth of hallways. Harry knew that he would never be able to find his way back through the maze himself.

As they walked Lucius continued to tell him of the different quirks of the manor: like the portrait of his great aunt Grendela who refused to speak anything but Icelandic even though she had never been to Iceland or the ghost of his second cousin twice removed who liked turning all the teacups in the house upside down.

 

Harry found the gentle banter relaxing and no longer felt like he was going to be robbed of his skin any moment. Then before he knew it they reached two large doors that opened themselves as they neared.

Harry gasped. The garden was heavily bloomed in flowers and tree and bushes of all sorts. There were magical and muggle plants from common apple trees to exotic flowering stalks he hadn't seen before. But even more breath taking then that was what was lying in the small grassy area in the middle of the garden.

Severus Snape was on a red blanket next to a small pond feeding himself grapes. Harry knew his mouth was hanging open but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.   
Lucius laughed at the young, no their young, boy. He put a gentle guiding hand on the small of the boys back and lead them over to where Severus lay. 

Harry had expected Severus to hide and glare Harry away from himself in such a vulnerable position. Instead the man merely looked up and smiled. Severus had shed his teaching robes and was wearing tan linen pants and a long sleeve blue linen shirt. He looked beautiful.

"I am glad you could make it Harry, come have a seat." Severus held out his hand helping the young boy to sit down his back rested against the older man's chest. 

Lucius took a seat beside Harry so that his husbands head could rest in his lap.

Harry sat in uncomfortable silence watching as Lucius ran his fingers through Severus's hair lovingly. He had no idea what to say that wouldn't make him look like an utter fool. 

"How do you like your job Harry?" Harry looked up at the blonde. He had not been expecting that question.

"I like it a lot. On stage no one sees the boy-who-lived they see Jade. They think I am sensual and beautiful and they pay attention. It's nice. It's the only time I can give up control." Harry answered honestly. 

Lucius and Severus had long since known about Harry’s abusive family. They hadn't however known the extent of the trauma. It was obvious to both men that the boy was completely love starved and had to be a man long before he should never being allowed to just be a child. 

"Why wouldn't they think you beautiful my little faun. Eyes of emerald and hair of pure midnight with face of an angel." Lucius spoke so softly as if he thought he could break Harry with his words. Harry knew that the man could.

"Not to mention a body so innocent that it can only be sinful." Severus added as let his fingers trace along the boys spine. The boy shivered 

Harry couldn't look at either one of them. He wasn't used to kind words.   
Freak. Whore. Pitiful. Bastard. Useless. Disgusting. Weapon. Greedy. Insolent. Troublesome. Brat. Those were the words he could understand.

"May I ask you both something?" Harry asked. "Why are you both being so nice to me? What do you want?" 

"That was two questions but I am in a good mood so I will answer them both." Lucuis said playfully.

"You are here because we want you. We are going to break you into a thousand pieces only so we can put you back together again. You will be ours completely. Our lover, our pet, our third. To take care of and train and love wholeheartedly." 

Harry looked into those pale grey eyes before turning and doing the same to the obsidian ones behind him..

This was all to good to be true. 

It was Severus who spoke next.   
"The only question now is will you let us?" 

Harry opened his mouth to speak the answer now instantly.

"I.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds..


	4. A Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds..

"Yes.."

There was a loud pop and Harry felt him self falling onto a soft surface. He hadn't much time to look around before he pinned to the bed by to strong hands and kissed. Severus kissed like he talked. Full of meaning with not a second wasted on trivial things. His tongue parted Harrys lips easily. There was no fight for dominance both knew who was in charge. Severus's tongue coaxed the younger boys into his own mouth. Lucius moaned as his lovers kissed. Harry's innocent touches caressed Severus's back and shoulders.

The older men pushed Harry onto his back and leaned into kiss and undress each other. Harry moaned. He had never witnessed something so hot. For what seemed like ages he watched them kiss passionately. He couldn't help himself as he reached down and began to unbutton his pants. Wanting only to relieve the strain against his cock.

"Restricto!" leather binds shot out from the bed and pulled his arms above his head. Both men had parted and stared down at him smirking. Harry whimpered and his breathing became frantic and uneven. These men who he had so easily trusted were going to hurt him. How had he been so stupid. How could....

"Harry." The soft speaking of his name brought him back to reality. They were no longer smirking. Lucius leaned down and peppered the scared boy's face with gentle kisses, kissing away a few stray tears.

"Hush my little one, we're here. We aren't going to hurt you. We will never hurt you anymore then you can handle." Harry calmed and stopped struggling against the bonds.

Severus began to kiss and nip and Harrys wrists as Lucius continued to speaking calming words.

"Your such a beautiful boy. Our beautiful little boy. Isn't that what you want, to be our little boy."

"Yessss." Harry his hissed.

Severus trailed his tongue along sensitive skin of Harrys wrists before slowing bitting and marking his way down to the boys neck. Lucius cupped Harrys straining erection through the fabric of his jeans. He smirked as he felt in jump and twitch under his palm.

"Tell me little one is this a gift for Severus and I?" Lucius said teasingly. Severus stopped his small bites to the boys neck to give his husband a look. Lucius nodded and quickly moved positions so he could sit between the boys legs.

Above, Harry a few words were whispered and his clothes disappeared and the ropes vanished. Harrys body fell back against Severus. 

"We wanted to do this properly Harry. Slowly undress you bind you and tease you to orgasam before took turns making love to you but I need to mark you now."

"Mark me?"

"Vampires mark their unturned mates to insure protection and immortality. Once I mark you there is no turning back. You are mine as Lucuis is mine."

"Why do you have to do it now?"

"Harry, being around an unmarked mortal mate is very dangerous for vampires. It's makes them paranoid that they are going to hurt them or something is going to happen to them, left for too long the vampire will become mad and kill themself and their mate."  
Harry nodded. 

"Okay." Harry spoke softly. Lucuis smiled before leaning down and taking the boys cock completely in his mouth and sucking. Harry arched off the bed screaming.

"That’s it, let Lucius suck your pretty cock." Severus's words tickled his neck as his long skilled fingers pinched and teased the boys pink nipples. Severus wanted nothing more the to lick those beautiful pink buds until the boy begged him for release. That however was for later. The blonde did nothing to stop Harrys hips fucking his face. The groans and moans coming from the boy had him at full hardness. They would teach the boy later. He would learn to ask and obey but for right now it was okay. Harry breath became completely erratic and he clutched the bedspread tightly.

"Gonna... gonna ohmerlinyes cum!" Instead of pulling off has Harry had expected Lucius hummed around Harry and with that the boy cam shouting both men's names. Severus bit down on the softness of Harrys neck as the boy entered his mind blowing orgasm. The extreme pain heightened the pleasure. All Harry knew then was the darkness that overcame him.

Severus held the sleeping boy in his arms as his husband leaned down to stroke the boys hair. "Possessive bastard couldn't wait to bite the boy could you."

"Yes like your any better. May I remind you that your the one who added that bit about me becoming if I didn't do it now." Severus smirked at his husband.

"Well it worked didn't it. Besides look what we have, our debauched little angel. What shall we teach him first?"

" He was much to quiet tonight. We must teach him speech."

"Yes I can see it now him begging for daddy Sev to lick his little hole." Severus moaned before laying the boy down between them.

"nox." Not a word was said as both men fell asleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds..


	5. As the World Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds..

Harry was awoken by the gentle felling of warm water surrounding his body and a cloth bathing him.   
"Good morning Harry." Harry went to utter a reply when Severus pressed a finger to his lips.

"Harry me and Lucius want you to call us daddy. Do you understand?" Harry nodded and Severus removed his finger. 

"Good morning daddy sev." Harry said blushing. Severus moaned under his breath and continued to wash his boy in silence. Harry was dressed and had his hair combed out and tied back before Severus lead him to the dinning room.

Harry couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening. He had spent last with the most beautiful men in London and instead of turning him out this morning they were taking care of him. Lucius held out his had and smiled at the boy.

"Come here Harry, come sit in daddy’s lap little one." Harry moved slowly. When Harry was close enough the blonde pulled the young boy into his lap. The table they sat at was small and round. Severus had pulled up a chair next to Lucius and sat down.

"We have much to talk about kitten. I assume you are confused as too what we want from you." Harry nodded.

"Harry do you know what a dominant submissive relationship is?" Lucius asked.

"No daddy.."

"It's a very special type of relationship. The dominate takes care of their submissive. This means the Dom makes all arrangements and decisions in the subs life. This doesn't mean the sub has no power. It means that sub trusts there Dom enough to give up control to them. Do you understand so far?" 

"Yes daddy."

Severus took his hand and continued where Lucius left off.

"And in return for the sub giving up such a precious gift to their dominant, the Dom makes sure their subs who they care and love completely is always happy and well taken care of. Sometimes however a sub may go against their dom's wishes and the Dom must punish the sub so they can learn not put themselves in harms way again by doing something their Dom doesn't approve of." 

Severus, with all his knowledge that came from explaining difficult subjects to children stopped knowing Harry would have questions at this point. 

"But how would the sub know he disobeyed? Why would the Dom want to beat someone they love because they didn't do something?"  
Harry asked.

Lucius answered.

"It concerns me greatly that you so easily connect beating and punishment. Something we will be correcting if you chose to continue this. Not all punishment is psychical. For example I find that most misbehavior can be cured with a little bit of isolation, an hour or two alone to think is enough for most subs never to repeat a behavior again. More serious problems need a punishment must be tailored to the issue."

"Harry you have to understand that punishments hurt the sub and the Dom alike. A subs misbehavior means the Dom is doing something incorrectly as well. The isolation Lucius speaks of gives the Dom time to think. Neither wants to be away from the other. "

"I understand. Is this what you want from me, to be my Dominants? I would be a bad sub. I have been told I am not good at following directions, but I would love to be your sub."   
Harry said softy staring down at his fingers as the played with the hem of his shorts.

Severus reached out and tilted the boys head up to see him.

The older raven haired man captured the young boys stare in his own. Severus almost drowned in the pools of emerald as the swarmed with the anticipation of regret. Severus heart broke. How had this boy gotten so far into this state of hurt and pain. He was no innocent man in harming Harry, he had admitted that long ago. He had stood behind his works as a spy to hide the fact he took out a childhood vendetta on the son of a school yard bully.

"Harry, you will be a perfect sub, so innocent and caring. We will teach you to behave. You will have everything you could want or need and two men who care about you dearly. You are ours now." 

Harry couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his face. Or the blush when Severus kissed them away. Lucius's hands wrapped around the boy's waist tightly. Then Lucius slowly began to sing.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes." The rich baritone of Lucius's voice filled the room and the unknown song pierced Harry's heart.

Severus gently and softy kissed his way from Harrys face down to his neck where he left his part the night before. He licked at the two bite marks that would forever be seen on the boys flawless neck. Harry's moan was drowned out by the blondes song.

"There's such a fooled heart beatin' so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart. I will place the moon within your heart." 

With skilled fingers Severus unbuttoned the boys shirt, kissing each new inch of exposed skin. Worshiping the body that had been gifted to him. He stopped his descent downwards to bite, lick and tease each pink bud. 

"As the pain sweeps through makes no sense to you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't to much fun but I'll be there for you." Harry could only moan and grip at the armrest of the chairs. Lucius's hands unwrapped themselves from the boys waist and reached down to unbutton the boys shorts and push both the shorts and his pants down to his ankles.

"Falling. Falling down. Falling in love." 

Severus let his mouth continue it's quest as his hands spread the boys thighs. Severus pulled back just enough to whisper a word and Harry could feel a slicking sensation.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentines evenings. Though we're strangers till now we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll lay my love between the stars."

Lucius's hands held the boys legs open as Severus worked on finger into the boys hole.

Was panting and arching into Severus. For a boy who had been fucked and never made love too the slow pace was to much for him to handle. 

"Easy my pet. Let your daddy's take care of you." Severus spoke softly, continuing to thrust his finger slowing in and out. Lucius smiled down at his husband. Oh thank the gods. He had the only man he had ever needed on his knees pleasuring the boy he could dare to want in his lap.

"As the world falls down." He spoke the last part softly into the boys ear before nipping at the lobe.

"Ohh please, please, please, please..." Harry kept up his rant not sure what he wanted anymore.

"Hush love. No more speaking just listen mon amour. Severus take Harry upstairs and get him ready. We were foolish to leave the bedroom anyway. I shall be up shortly." Severus pulled the whimpering boy out of his husbands lap and into his arms. There was a pop and Lucius was alone.

He made his way across the room and then across his manor to a small room on the far east wing. It was where the guest rooms were located. He stopped in front of the only locked room on the hall. He tapped the door with his cane and the door opened revealing a room filled with new children's toys and clothes tailored to a small frame of an adult in a very child like fashion. Entering the room he opened a small cabinet reaching in he quickly found what he was looking for. A rectangle jewelry box. He smiled to himself imaging the white gold band on Harry neck. The the perfectly cut emeralds failing to shine better then the jewels that were Harrys eyes. 

No one accused Slytherins of being unprepared. 

"As the world falls down.." he sang the line to himself before running off to join his lovers in a night of bonding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds..


	6. Truely Center Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this. I do however get my sick jollies from put JK's characters in my own twisted worlds..

6 Months later....

 

Harry sat on his knees in the parlor of his home, reading one of his books. Severus, his daddy, sat behind him marking papers. While Lucius, his other daddy, sat on the floor with him. Harry had remembered when they made his submission contract and his daddies made his rules. All oh his rules had seemed strange but most strange of all was that he must all was say that his things were his.

He couldn't just say "the books" he had to say "his books". Daddy Sev said it was important and so he did. This was his house, his books and his daddies. His other rules had been hard too. At first it had been hard to follow his rules and he got punished alot.   
They had found out that spankings weren't a very good punishment because Harry had liked that to much. Time outs though were very effective. Now Harry hardly ever got in trouble. Harry smiled at that.

"What has you smiling so?"

Harry looked up at his daddy. 

"I'm a good boy." Harry said simply pushing his doll Lucy who he had been playing with aside as he crawled to sit in the man's lap.

"Yes you are little one, such a good boy." Severus sighed from on the sofa before tossing his essays aside and joining his lovers on the floor. Harry had began dancing to be center stage to have to world look at him as more then the savior. To have the world want to look at him. But those men never truly saw him. Never saw the boy Harry was. 

Here in his home with his daddies holding surrounded by all his toys Harry thought he was truly the center of the world and he had everything he could want.

He had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this a series. What do you all think?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a updated edited version of my Adult Fanfiction story.


End file.
